The New Game
by melodyuchiha
Summary: when melody is sent to New Domino City to assist with the strange reports in the city she meets the current champian of the fortine cup...melody uchiha yusei fudo
1. information

Summary: when Melody is given a new mission she has to go to New Domino City where people are acting strangely and a war is soon to spread.

Information

Melody Uchiha

Age 16

Ninja rank A.N.B.U. leader

Clan Uchiha

Yusei Fudo

Age 18

Dragon mark head

Dragon stardust Dragon

Jack Atlas

Age 19

Dragon mark wings

Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend

Luna

Age 11

Dragon Mark: Rear claw

Dragon Ancient Fairy Dragon

Leo

Age 11

Dragon Power Tool Dragon

Akiza Izinski

Age 17

Dragon mark Front claw

Dragon Black rose Dragon


	2. the mission

0

Mu17: this story may include spoilers so if you don't want to read it its ok.

Melody: but please read! She's worked really hard to get ideas together so it would be really good for her readers.

Sasuke: HN. Whatever.

Melody: sasu please don't get upset because of it.

Mu17: Sasuke do the disclaimer now!

Sasuke: why should I?

Mu17: I have tomatoes

Sasuke: huh? Ok I'll do it! She doesn't own naruto or yugioh 5ds. Now give me my tomatoes!

Mu17: fine! But to the chapter before sasu makes a mess.

Chapter 1

The mission

In the Hokage's office in the center of the village hidden in the leaves, the current hokage, Tsunade, was waiting for the ninja she asked for to assign her a mission. "Where is that girl? I asked her to be here ten minutes ago "she thought impatiently. Then there was a knock at the door. "ENTER!" she said clearly mad. A young 16 year old girl with long raven- colored hair and a frown on her face walked in. " Did you need to see me lady tsunade?" she asked in a tired voice. "Ah Melody there you are. Yes I need to speak with you about an important mission."Tsunade said "what do I have to do" melody asked feeling that if she didn't get home soon her twin brother would throw a fit. "Well you'll be out of the village for a while so you'll need to pack accordingly." Tsunade instructed. "What do you mean?"Melody asked confused. "There have been strange reports from a city across the sea saying that some people have been zombie-like for some reason. You will be going undercover as a student at the local high school and as a player of a card game they play there." Tsunade explained to her. "WAIT!?! Do mean Domino City?!" Melody asked excitedly. "Well you're partly right. But after a tournament 7 years ago (A.N. I'm not sure about the actual timeframe) most of the city was a reck so they rebuilt it and called it New Domino City." Tsunade said. "Yea I know I was there during that tournament."' Melody said smugly. "So you know about the game then?"Tsunade asked her "Yea I played when I was younger." Melody replied "well according to my client who requested you personally for this job wants you to meet him in his office for your new gear. You should know this person." Tsunade said giving Melody the client's information. "yea I know him even though he acts like a bigshot he's a good friend of mine." Melody said "can you handle this Uchiha?" Tsunade asked "of course I can." Melody said. "good your ship leaves tomorrow morning." Tsunade said

Well that's all for chapter 1 please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. departure and arrival

M.U.17: ok I finally have chapter two ready sorry for the wait. School has kept me really busy and I'm also writing several other role plays and fanfics.

Sasuke: do I still get my tomatoes?

Melody: of course she will give you them Sasu.

Sasuke: Hn.

M.U.17: well now we're getting more into the crossover part now so there will be even more people now.

Melody: ok can we start the chapter now?

M.U.17: ok. On to chapter two

Chapter 2

Departure and arrival

The next morning Melody's point of view

I was walking towards the docks where my ship was waiting. Sasuke, my twin brother, was following me asking about why I had to go so far off. I told him many times there is trouble outside the village that I have to take care of. When I reached the docks sasuke really didn't want me to leave the village especially to a place where there was people acting zombie-like. "Sis please don't go it's too dangerous to go there." He begged me. "Sorry bro. I have to but I'll be home soon." I said I hugged sasuke, got on the boat and left.

A few Days Later.

When I got into town, I saw that things have changed a lot since seven years ago. I walked to the well familiar corporation building noting that it was probably the only thing about the town that hasn't changed. As I walked in I was greeted by a man with white hair down to his back. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yea I'm the ninja that lady Tsunade sent to handle the problems around the city," I said "Ah yes Ms. Melody Uchiha I was told you were coming."He said. "So who are you and where's the boss of this place?" I asked him. "Oh pardon my rudeness I'm the director Rex Goodwin and the Ceo is currently out of town on a business trip. "He said. "He said he had some gear for me?" I asked him. "Yes its downstairs follow me." He said leading me to an elevator that took me down to a garage. "Here it is." He said taking me to what looked like a dark blue and black motorbike. "Huh?" I asked confused "this is your custom duel runner with an upgraded duel disk and a new deck. If my notes are correct you did compete in the Battle City Tournament 7 years ago correct? He asked me. "Yes sir. I was 9 years old at the time." I said grinning. "Good you start at the school tomorrow then and keep an eye out for anything strange." He instructed "of course." I replied. After being shown how to use everything I got on my runner and when the garage door opened I sped off to the place I was allowed to stay at.

Well that's it for this chapter. I'm still deciding on what melody's deck will be and please leave a comment on if I should make Melody and Yusei a couple or not.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. high school and the shadow duel part one

M.U17: sorry about the long wait. I'm working on a new story but sadly since it's not of a anime I can't post it… but when I can I will.

I would like to thank FALLING-ANGEL24 for the great review!!!!!!! And I enjoy hearing reviews from anyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because I plan on being a writer when I get out of college (which I will start after I end high school next year)and I can really use the advice so now on to chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 3 **

**HIGH SCHOOL AND THE SHADOW DUEL ****PART ONE**

**MELODY'S POV**

**THE NEXT MORNING **

I walked into my first class under my alias. I noticed that not only the students but the teachers were acting strange as well. On all the boards was the same strange warning. "Destroy the crimson dragon!!!!" it was weird because that was what I heard throughout the halls. I used my sharingan to see what was causing and I saw dark purple webs leading to small spiders.

"Dark spiders!?!" I yelled out grabbing a kunai and stabbing it at one. The next thing I knew someone came in the classroom and grabbed me by the arm.

"C'mon let's get you out of here." He said pulling me outside. I could've sworn I saw him before on the news back in the village but I couldn't be sure. I tried to get another look at his face to be sure but he was pulling me to a rack where my duel runner was.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Is this duel runner yours?" he asked without answering my question.

"Yes but who are you and where are you taking me?" I asked getting my questions out finally.

" I'll tell you later but right now we need to get out of here before you end up like those other kids." He said getting on the duel runner next to me. "Now follow me and don't ask any more questions till we get there" he said quietly taking off as I followed him.

We ended up in an abandoned lot that was dark and creepy.

" What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Wait someone's here." He said ignoring me again. Then out of nowhere a robed figure appeared out of the shadows. "You're very perspective Yusei." He said with a smirk on his face. "And with a little girl as well." He continued looking directly at me as he spoke. "I'll be glad to take her off your hands after you go to the nether world." He added laughing as hard as he could.

"I don't think so!" Yusei said pulling me behind him.

"So how about we settle this with a duel then?" the figure asked

"Sure" Yusei said keeping me behind him.

Well that's chapter 3 for you!!!! Please review and I still want your opinion on if they should become a couple. I'll add the next chapter as soon as I can.

Melodyuchiha


	5. high school and the shadow duel part 2

Me: finally here's the 2nd part of the high school and the shadow duel chapter. Warning I'm not writing the duel out because I don't really feel like it but you will see melody's deck later.

Melody: really?!!

Me: yes if you calm down melody.

Melody: ok you win. I'll calm down.

Me: okay… but anyways I would like to thank FALLING-ANGEL24 for all the great advice on the fanfic. I've decided to make melody and yusei a couple on this one. And FALLING-ANGEL24 thought they would be a good couple so I'm going to do it. Ok so now continuing with the story. I do not own yugioh 5ds or naruto but melody is mine.

Chapter 4

High school and the shadow duel part 2

Last time

_We ended up in an abandoned lot that was dark and creepy. _

"_What are we doing here?" I asked him._

"_Wait someone's here." He said ignoring me again. Then out of nowhere a robed figure appeared out of the shadows. "You're very perspective Yusei." He said with a smirk on his face. "And with a little girl as well." He continued looking directly at me as he spoke. "I'll be glad to take her off your hands after you go to the nether world." He added laughing as hard as he could. _

"_I don't think so!" Yusei said pulling me behind him. _

"_So how about we settle this with a duel then?" the figure asked_

"_Sure" Yusei said keeping me behind him. _

**The duel disks activated as a dark circle formed around the three of us.**

"**What the?! Is this what I think it is? "I asked quietly remembering back then when the shadow duels started. The figure laughed. "So I see the girl knows what's going on here. Yes you are correct. This is a shadow duel." He answered.  
"But this is different. When I was 9 I played against creeps like you but it wasn't the same. The whole field was covered in darkness not just a circle of it." I said trying to figure things out. **

"**Well then I guess you're in for a big surprise then." He said as a strong gust of wind filled the whole lot. Then I saw something that I never seen before. Both yusei's and the figure's arms started glowing.**

"**What's going on? Why are your arms glowing?" I asked shocked. **

**The figure laughed more as I was freaking out. "We will destroy the signers one by one till only the darkness exists." He explained.**

"**Not this again! I swear I come to this city and every time someone wants to end the world!" I yelled out. **

**The duel continued and I was pushed back as yusei was thrown into the dark circle. "no!" I yelled freaked out by what was going on.**

"**now you will see the true power of the dark signers!" the robed figure said laughing as another powerful gust of wind filled the empty lot. I looked outside the lot and I saw the wind blow a car over. "no way!" I yelled shocked and then I started screaming because my energy was fading. I finally quieted down and fell into darkness as the duel ended. The last thing I felt was my body being lifted off the ground.**

**Me: ok there's chapter 4 for ya. **

**Melody: please review. Because melody loves reviews!!!!!**

**Me: I'll have the next chapter in soon.**

**melodyuchiha**


	6. The New Gang

Melody: *asleep*

Mu: Melody wake up!

Melody: *wakes up* huh? What? Is it story time again?

Mu: what?

Melody: oh maybe not.

Mu: it's time to start the next chapter.

Melody: why? I passed out remember.

Mu: doesn't mean you won't wake up though.

Melody: oh yeah… she does not own naruto or yugioh 5ds but she owns me…

Mu: and also thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting so I'm going to keep bringing out chapters. Now on to chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Meeting the gang

Last time

_The duel continued and I was pushed back as yusei was thrown into the dark circle. "No!" I yelled freaked out by what was going on._

"_Now you will see the true power of the dark signers!" the robed figure said laughing as another powerful gust of wind filled the empty lot. I looked outside the lot and I saw the wind blow a car over. "No way!" I yelled shocked and then I started screaming because my energy was fading. I finally quieted down and fell into darkness as the duel ended. The last thing I felt was my body being lifted off the ground._

_Now on to the chapter_

** When I woke up, I found myself on a couch covered up in a warm blanket. "Yusei she's coming to." I heard a young girl say. Then I heard footsteps heading my way. "Who is she? What is her name?" I heard a young boy say.**

"**I don't know who she is but she is a duelist." Yusei said**

"**How do you know Yusei?" the young girl asked.**

"**She owns a duel runner." Yusei answered. **

**That's when I finally opened my eyes. "Ugggghhhh….." I groaned out in exhaustion. All three heard my weak groan and looked over at me.**

"**Hey are you ok?" yusei asked me**

"**Yea kind of." I said rubbing my head **

"**So who are you anyways?" yusei asked me.**

"**My name is melody uchiha and I am a ninja from the hidden leaf village here to help with some problems in the city." I explained. That's when the young boy started jumping up and down excitedly.**

"**No way! A real live ninja?" he yelled bouncing in excitement.**

"**Leo calm down you're being reckless!" the young girl yelled trying to calm her twin down.**

"**I can't help it Luna! We have a real ninja living with us!" the boy yelled hyper and clearly had too much sugar.**

"**Cool it down you two she just woke up." Yusei explained to them. **

"**Ok I'll take Leo upstairs so he can calm down" Luna said dragging Leo up the staircase.**

"**So Melody are you sure you are ok?" Yusei asked concerned.**

"**Yea I think I'll be ok." I said quietly **

"**Ok…" he answered**

**I was looking around wondering where I was staying at and yusei looked at me confused.**

"**Sorry it's a force of habit when I'm in a new place." I said shyly.**

"**It's ok just take as much time as you need." He said quietly. **

**I looked around quietly spaced out as always with a ton of thoughts in my head. For one thing who are these dark signers and what do they want and two why do they seem so much like the rare hunters I faced seven years ago? Was Marik possessed again? No that can't be the items disappeared when Atem left. **

**I was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It was Leo standing inches from my face. "Hey Melody what's wrong?" he yelled which made me jump and nearly fall on the floor if it wasn't for Yusei. **

"**Oh nothing I was just thinking about things." I said sighing. **

"**What things?" Leo asked **

"**It's just an old memory." I answered **

**Leo looked at me confused as I kept thinking and worrying. I just shook it off and pulled out my new deck. Of course this was the first time I looked at it so I was surprised that it fit me well kind of.**

"**You're a duelist too? We have to duel now!" Leo yelled out excitedly**

"**Leo quit it she doesn't have to." Luna said trying to help**

"**No, no it's fine if you want to I will." I said standing up.**

"**Yes! I get to duel!" Leo yelled out and I couldn't help but smile. **

**Melodyuchiha: well that's all for now. I promise I'll add more **

**Melody: don't worry more is coming or I'll hurt my writer!**

**Melodyuchiha: ummmm… O.o….. Okay I'll add more! Don't hurt me!**

**Yusei: please review.**


End file.
